Attraction in the Inferno
by SuperHypnotic
Summary: The new avatar has been announced, so seventeen year old Korra can't understand why she is able to water and fire bend. When a new threat emerges in Republic City, she goes to stop the town's unwinding chaos, but a handsome and brooding firebender could end up throwing her plans in flames, especially when Korra finds out the guy she's crushing on might be the enemy after all.


Attraction in the Inferno

* * *

The new avatar has been announced, so seventeen year old Korra can't understand why she is able to water _and _fire bend. A new enemy threatens the balance of the four nations and when the avatar turns his back on the world, everyone believes hope is lost. Korra decides it's time to fight back, with or without the master of all four elements, and won't take no for an answer. With the help of her beardog, Naga, and superior waterbending skills, they travel to Republic City to stop the unwinding chaos, but a handsome and brooding firebender could end up, quite literally, throwing her plans in flames, especially when Korra finds out the guy she's crushing on might be the enemy after all.

Me:: Okay, so some characters might be a bit OOC for this fanfic. I hope no one minds ^^

Korra:: You haven't changed me much, have you?

Me:: Nope.

Bolin:: And me? Do you make me even stronger and handsome? Well, at least more than I already am? ;)

Me:: Um...you might not even be in this story.

Bolin:: WHAT? T.T But I thought I was the handsome and brooding guy mentioned in the summary!

Mako:: Get your facts straight, idiot. She said firebender. Obviously I'm the one who's going to be "out of character."

Me:: He's right.

Bolin:: Fine! Be an out of character jerk! Who needs you, anyway? *Pabu comes and licks his face* At least you still love me, Pabu.

Me:: ... I guess I should start the story now.

Mako:: *Sarcastically* You think?

If you enjoy hot and firey moments between Mako and Korra, then this story is for you! If not, then this story is still for you! There will be a nice balance of action, adventure, drama, and, of course, romance! (Insert fangirl squeal here) So just sit back, relax, and watch, or rather, _read_ the show =]

* * *

"Korra, we've already been through this."

"Just trust me, okay?" The seventeen year old waterbender smiled proudly at her mother, hands held out in front of her in a gesture to stay put. Her mother sighed, but took a seat on the wooden chair.

Korra took a deep breath and concentrated on the unlit candle in front of her. _Just one flicker of fire_, she told herself. _That's all I need._

"Hah!" Korra released a fury of strength at the object. Instantly, a white fog covered the house.

"Korra!" Her mother called. "This is the third time you've created a fog bank. What's so important about it?"

"No, that's not what I want to show you!" The teen argued. She pulled her hands toward her body and the water evaporated. Korra looked excitedly at the candle, only to frown when it remained unlit. "This isn't right," she whispered and then struck at the candle. A water whip split the wax in half, but still no fire.

"Korra, honey, maybe you need more rest..."

"No, Mom. I can do this. I'm telling you. I can firebend."

Her mother merely blinked. "I'm sure you believe that Korra, but-"

"This isn't a joke! I'm serious. Look!" She unleashed a bomb of anger, but her body was too tense. Korra was frustrated that her bending refused to come out when she needed it the most. Her anger was powerful and it cracked the ice floor beneath their tiny home, causing both females to fall to their feet.

Right on cue, her father walked through the fabric door. "The avatar's done it again!" he said, reading off a newspaper. "He's headed North to Omashu to master his earth bending." His eyes trailed over the paper to the ruined house. "Korra's trying to fire bend again, huh?"

Korra stood up and pushed past her father. "I'm going out," she huffed back angrily, calling her animal companion to her side. Naga appeared within seconds and allowed Korra to climb on her back.

Running toward a pond, Korra stopped and took a seat on the secluded spot. "This doesn't make sense, Naga. Me, firebending." She stared down at her hand and clenched a fist. "I'm a waterbender. The avatar has already been found." She pulled in one knee to her chest and sighed. "And it's not me."

The reflection beneath her was clear as she watched it, trying to figure it out. After a time she shook her head. "But I know what I saw." Standing, she brought her hands up waist high. "And I'm going to prove it. I can waterbend _and _firebend."

Hours later, Korra pounded her fists against the air, upset when the stick was merely sliced with a water whip.

"God, why won't you light!" Korra demanded furiously, shooting icicles in no particular spot. Just before the ice disappeared, fire engulfed them in large waves. "Whoa," she whispered, bemused.

"Watch where you aim your toys." A male voice stated in a low voice, appearing from behind the bushes. He held one of the ice shards in his hand before slowly melting it with an orb of fire.

Korra scowled with the knowledge that she hadn't made that amazing fire appear moments before, but this guy. Crossing her arms, she grumbled, "Obviously I wasn't aiming for you. Otherwise I wouldn't have missed."

The guy raised a thick, black eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?" He seemed to ask her without any hint of amusement or encouragement, as if she were a mere child trying to take down a full grown adult.

"Only if you think your man enough." But that clearly isn't the problem, Korra thought. This guy was tall and his body looked fit and toned. Beneath his brown trench coat and pants hung lean muscle. He could probably be an equal opponent, she mused, and behind his glaring stare she could see he was awfully handsome, in an annoying, I-wanna-punch-your-teeth-in sort of way.

The guy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I don't have time for this." He dismissed her with the wave of his hand, which was covered with a leather hand warmer. "If you see an idiotic earthbender, tell him I'm waiting by the shore."

"Let me guess. He's your boyfriend?" Korra leaned in with a mischievous smile.

He didn't seem to like that. With a 'tch' the guy turned on his heel.

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Korra shouted, creating an ice shard and hurling it at the back of his head.

She barely even saw him move. One moment the ice shard was going to knock that guy upside the head and the next he was angled in her direction, shooting a line of fire her way. Korra dodged, sending her body sideways so it was parallel to the ground. And, as she was airborne, aimed a blast of water at his chest.

The liquid hardly even touched his scarlet scarf before a wall of fire clouded her vision. It surrounded her in large amounts until there wasn't a bit of clear air left. Korra coughed, closing her eyes. He was cutting off her oxygen. He was going to kill her.

Instead of the slow, painful death she had been expecting, the fire evaporated into a puff of smoke. Korra stared up at the boy, disoriented now, lying helplessly on her side.

He watched and then turned to walk away.

"Wait." Korra coughed around the word. Her lungs felt like they were on fire. "I said wait!" She tried again to throw ice at him from behind, but he simply dodged the attack this time.

"It's over," he called without looking back.

"I said I'm not done!" Heat burst out of her hands and Korra gasped as a round of fire exploded onto the ground, melting the snow and turning the earth a charcoal black. There, she had done it! She fire bended. Glancing up, she realized someone finally believed her, and she supposed that was good enough...for the moment.


End file.
